Jonathon
Jonathon, labeled The Sarcastic D.I.T,''' '''is one of the twenty-two contestants competing on Total Drama Island:Insanity! He is a member of the Killer Bass. He is currently part of the final ten. Biography Jonathon arrived at the island alongside the other twenty-one contestants in "Not So Famous Campers - Part 1." Jonathon arrived on the island, complaining that he didn't sign up for a dirty island, but Chris brought up his contract, causing the two to argue for a bit. When Matt arrived, Jonathon sarcastically told Krystal that Matt was like Rachel Berry for Glee, implying that he watched Glee. He also found Noah and Nourhan's bonding over the Egyptian language sickening and didn't find Josh's hair all that great unlike Krystal did. When Nathalie arrived, Jonathon made fun of her tree-hugging ways, starting a conflict between them. He later laughed alongside Krystal, Josh, and Chris when Alex made fun of Steven. When Josh finally spoke, Jonathon seemed the most surprised of the group. In the promotional photo, he was seen raising an eyebrow at Nathalie's bickering. The two continued their conflict even as they were placed on the Killer Bass, to both's dismay. Jonathon later found it hilarious that Nathalie inadvertently made Sarah cry. He was also the one to unfurl the Killer Bass flag. He continued to fuss about Nathalie before being one of the contestants to run to Josh's screaming, asking Brooke who Kenshin was. When Nathalie cursed Kelly out for killing the cockroach, Jonathon was the only one to not glare at her, instead choosing to laugh. In "Not So Famous Campers - Part 2", when Nathalie tried to lead the Killer Bass, Jonathon asked who made her head bitch. Jonathon refused to jump off the cliff, angering his entire tribe, especially Vittoria. When Noah tried to calm Vittoria down, Jonathon got annoyed at Noah's constant attempts to be Mr. Perfect. Jonathon found it hilarious that Brooke was eaten whole by the shark, but got annoyed when Nathalie freed her. He, along with Sarah, once again refused to jump off the cliff, forced to wear a chicken hat for the rest of the day which cost their team the win of the first challenge. Nathalie tried to antagonize him about not jumping, which he just sarcastically turned around back to her. After the challenge, Kimi revealed that the tribe was thinking of voting him off, coercing him to vote with her. He is last seen receiving a marshmallow and glaring at Nathalie. In "Attenzione: La fine é vicina", Jonathon was one of the contestants to lead the pack in the running challenge alongside Eric and Kelly. During the eating challenge, when Nathalie was sitting alone, Jonathon sat with her, but it ended up going sour as Nathalie is a vegan and Jonathon was a proud meat eater. He was the first person to wonder how eating was an obstacle in the final part of the challenge. During the Awakeathon, Steven asked Jonathon to join his alliance, which made Jonathon laugh and not take seriously at first. However, when Steven mentioned that Jonathon was still low on the totem pole, he agreed to join the alliance. Jonathon broke his normally sarcastic persona when Chris started making the Awakeathon harder, and later laughed at Nathalie's hallucinations with Steven. Steven talked Jonathon into covering Nathalie up with a blanket later and the two got angry with Alex and Josh for knocking Kelly out of the competition. Jonathon made it to the final five of the Awakeathon but willingly gave up when Chris brought out The History of Canada: A Pop-Up Book, wishing Steven luck as he left. In "These Balls Are On Fire", Jonathon sneaked up on Nathalie and startled her, telling her that she should be nicer to him after he covered her up, which she declined loudly. He mentioned in the confessional afterwards that she digged him, but it seemed largely sarcastic. He participated in the first round of the dodgeball game alongside Steven, Nathalie, Vittoria, and Kimi against Alex, Josh, Doug, Sam, and Eric. He was quickly knocked out by Sam, which caused Nathalie to try and knock Sam out, which Eric caught. Jonathon seemed a little annoyed by Steven's antics after the round. He participated again in the final round of the game alongside Brooke, Noah, Nourhan, and Sarah against Alex, Josh, Krystal, Haley, and Henry. Krystal got him out, hitting him hard in the face. In "Going Up In Flames", Steven orders someone to go find Noah and Nourhan when they disappeared, which Jonathon happily accepted to get away from his team. He witnessed the two kissing, and mentioned in the confessional that this would make things a lot harder for his alliance as it was making Nourhan a threat, showing that he was more than just a sarcastic doctor-in-training. At the elimination ceremony, he not only caught his own marshmallow but ate Nathalie's too, just to annoy her. When Chris gave Nathalie Kimi's marshmallow, Jonathon once again ate it and Nathalie forced her fingers down his throat to try and get it back. Voting History } |- | 8 | |- | 9 | |- | 10 | | |- | 11 | | |- | 12 | |- | 13 | | |} Relationships *In the opening theme he is seen raising his brow at Nathalie , this could show some potential negative or positive relationship between the two of them. Trivia * Category:Characters Category:Killer Bass